


The Types Of Kisses (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: A little walkthrough of the variety of kisses reader and Keanu share together.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 16





	The Types Of Kisses (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Implied blowjob. Loads of fluff.

A kiss shared with the love of your life, that set fireworks ablaze, made the world fall away and felt like the first soft, faint rain after a drought may sound like a cliché to many, but to them, it was real. It was as real and as true as the night turns to day, and as the seasons change. It was a simple gesture, yet felt as powerful as a collision of galaxies.

Keanu was always one to show his affection, he loved touching Y/N, being close to her, being intimate in ways that weren’t just sex. It was a different kind of intimacy that they bonded over, constantly craved from one another. The type that springs in the hollows of your heart, and spreads like a wildfire to every part of your body, sending shockwaves of warmth. Letting you know you were exactly where you belong.

Keanu’s favourite way to show his passion for her was a simple kiss, and boy did he have a kiss for every occasion, every moment. He loved nothing more than connecting with her on such a cherished level, a place he knew only he was welcome, indulging in the alter he called her lips. Her warm, luscious, soft, delicate lips. She felt the same way about him, and neither of them were willing to ever compromise that.

Of course there were the “hello/goodbye” kisses, these were normally done as an instinctive thought, almost a routine. They were short, and sweet, often accompanied by a smile on both their faces, followed by a “let me know you’re safe” or a soft “see you soon, darling”. Sometimes, these “hello/goodbye” kisses weren’t reciprocated, such as when one of them was still tucked away in bed, softly snoring away while the other got ready to leave for work, but couldn’t possibly leave without leaving a symbol of their love on their lover’s cheek, or forehead.

Perhaps his soft, sweeter kisses were her favourite, the type that felt like ecstasy through her veins. The type he’d share with her at any given time he felt like. She could be doing the simplest of things, like folding laundry, or reading a novel sat by the window ledge, overlooking the backyard foliage. He would hold her face between his hands, sometimes resorting to one hand on the small of her back while his other pulled her in closer. He’d close his eyes, and brush his lips across hers gently, before rhythmically moving in sync with their lips locked, like a play they’d rehearsed a thousand times.

“I love you”, “I love you so much”, he’d whisper between kisses, the small rumble of his chest and his raspy voice a melody in her ears. He’d rest his forehead against hers, wondering how he got so lucky as to call her his one, true person.

She was also a sucker for his tender “to the hand kisses”. Sometimes they were placed delicately on the back of her hand, sometimes on her palm. They’d be sitting side by side, sometimes in the car, sometimes on the couch, sometimes alone, sometimes in the presence of others, just to display his love for her in front of everyone. Keanu would snake his much larger hand into her smaller one, intertwining his fingers with hers. He’d hold them tight in his grip, as he would bring her hand up to his lips, softly placing a kiss on her skin. She loved the way those kisses proved she was on his mind, his lips brushing over her hand, sometimes leaving a peck on her wrist as well. She reciprocated the favour when she could, however, sometimes it took both her hands to engulf his larger one, to bring it up to her lips to kiss each and every finger of his, gently stoking his calloused hand, letting him know how grateful she was for him.

When Y/N was sitting beside Keanu, she loved taking his hand and holding it in her lap as she kissed the side of his arm, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Sometimes, Keanu would kiss her hand before asking for a dance, most of the time in the middle of their kitchen with the radio playing softly in the background as they cooked together, or did household chores. Gosh, he was such a dorky romantic.

Keanu was a sucker for her shoulder kisses, often left on his shoulder blade from behind. Although she was much smaller, she loved coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and tippy toeing up to press her lips to his shoulder, sometimes the back of his neck. It always left him smiling like a goof. As silly as it sometimes sounded to him, he felt so safe in those moments, with her watching over him. It was more than the action; it was the feeling that made his heart full.

“Hey you” she would quietly whisper, her tone laced with admiration before she would rest her head against his back, refusing to let her giant teddy bear go.

Forehead kisses, temple kisses, and “in the hair” kisses were often used in times of worry, or times of wanting to provide the upmost comfort. These were the types of kisses that were intended to assure “I’m right here, and I will always be.”

When Keanu looked more drained than usual, and a rugged cough made camp in his throat, Y/N would press the back of her hand to his forehead, her brows furrowing together before saying “Are you okay Ke? I think you may have a fever, babe.”

“I feel horrible” he would weakly say, his head hung low. She would wrap her arms around his neck as he sat at the kitchen counter, placing a loving kiss on his temple and pulling him into her chest. He would nuzzle in close, closing his eyes. She would nurse him back to health from any condition, and that would be her first priority for the days to come. She knew he would do the same for her.

Of course, when they made love, kisses were shared right and left. Some seeping with passion and lust, leaving them both sharing breaths, their minds fogged with each others name. Sometimes, the kisses were so very hungry, craving each other more and more as the seconds passed, their skin sticking together as they explored each others bodies. He loved peppering kisses along her neck and jawline, sucking and nipping at the skin, leaving marks he knew drove her crazy. He littered her face with kisses every chance he got when she was on display underneath him, he knew he had to show her how much she meant to him. He would start with the corner of her mouth, then focusing on the center, worshipping her, because that’s what she deserved.

After they finished the deed, their bodies still spiritually tied together, he would roll onto his back beside her, panting, a thin line of sweat on his forehead. His skin glistened in the barely lit room, he looked heavenly. His bare chest rose and fell with every shaky breath he took. He never failed to make her feel so good. He always knew exactly how to drive her over the edge, leave her wanting him again so soon after they had just finished. She always wanted to return the favour, make him feel just as good, just as appreciated. Just as wanted.

Y/N would roll over to place herself on top of him, straddling his sides. She would place her hands on his chest as she leaned down, placing a kiss on every single inch of his body, the saltiness from his skin lingering on her lips. She would start at the top, peppering kisses all over his face, hearing his breath steady in her ear, in such close proximity. She would then move her way down, over his neck, making sure to leave a mark, just as he had done earlier to her. She would move down more, now at his chest. She would kiss along his shoulder, gliding her fingers over his smooth skin. She kissed just over his pecks, slowly trailing down his stomach.

She kissed over his long scar he had gotten from his motorcycle accident. Gosh, she loved that scar. It reminded her of all the things he had been through, the challenges he’d faced yet still had found his way into her life. It reminded her of his vulnerability, and how it had become her goal in life to always make him feel that he wasn’t alone anymore.

She slowly trailed further down, and down, Keanu’s hands would trace over her hips, feeling himself melt underneath her touch.

“Baby..” Keanu would say in a husky voice, biting his lip. Gosh, she drove him crazy and she knew it. She was a pure goddess. She would stop just at his V line, before smirking up at him, and slowly trailing down further and further, till her lips were able to kiss him over his sensitive area, getting ready to make him feel better than he had ever felt before.

Each kiss Y/N and Keanu shared, no matter the moment, the setting, the time, or the place, was special in the upmost way. Each one drove to show each other the stars. Each one was left with the lingering taste of the other’s lips, something that had become so familiar. It was the most blissful encounter. There was nothing more special to them than tracing each other’s rosy lips with their fingers, knowing they had kissed the most perfect thing in the world.


End file.
